Talk:Transportation/@comment-26321450-20150417170135/@comment-24451376-20150428025321
As a huge zombie fan and near obsessed car guy (both old and new), I would not agree with the list in general for zombie apocalypse vehicles, due to the lack of information concerning things such as fuel mileage and reliability, however, It definitely has some good vehicles in it that could definitely be useful in a real zombie apocalypse, depending on the situation. For example... A) The modified 2002 Ford E-350 Super Duty XLT passenger van/ small bus (#10) would be perfect for a group of people (say 7-15) and their supplies. It is extremely well protected and although gas mileage would be dismal thanks to the added weight, it is still more fuel efficent than using 2-3 regular vehicles (sedans, crossovers, etc). B) The 2005 Honda 125 Innova (#6) would be great for 1-2 people-quick, manouverable, fuel efficent, and if it has a pizza box rack on it, then you can even carry some supplies as well. C) The 2002 Ford Expedition EL (#1) would be the best all-around vehicle in a zombie apocalypse thanks to its durability, it's versatility (8 people, luggage, towing, 4x4 off road system, etc) and it's availability of parts. D) the 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 (#5) and the 1989 LTI Fairway (#8) are both good choices for groups of 1-5 people due to their durability (all metal body's, body-on-frame chassis), and both should be extremely reliable, but they do have drawbacks. The LTI is powered by a 2.7 litre nissan diesel, which would give it good fuel economy, but it is harder to find diesel fuel than gas/ petrol and harder to find parts to repair said engine. The oldsmobile would has dismal economy, but is extrodinarily simple to maintain and repair as the parts used on that engine and vehicle can be found on GM vehicles going into the early ninties (A.K.A extremely abundant), as well as, it can comfortabley fix six people and supplies, and should be able to safely tow approx 5000 lbs. I would not avoid the others unless desperate/ no other choice for the following reasons. One, that particular International Harvester (#9) was built between 1953-72 (judging by appearance), and there were 29 different engines available. That would cause near impossibility for finding parts, plus the fact that it would simply consume fuel to the point where it would off-set the durability gains, and it can also only hold 2-3 people. I would avoid both the 1986 Jaguar Sovereign V12 (#2) and the 1983 Land Rover 110XD (#4) due to their terrible reliablity (both electrical and mechanical), as well as lesser fuel economy (5.3 litre fuel injected V12 and a Rover 3.5 litre carburated V8)**Please note that there were a 2.25 litre gas and diesel engine available with better reliablilty, and that I am assuming that the Land Rover is equipped with the more commonly installed 3.5 V8**. Even though the Land Rover has 4WD, it is also exposed to the elements, making it very undesirable in a zombie senerio. The 1996 Renault Mengane 1 would simply be too fragile to be used in a zombie apocalypse. Even the first zombie run down or hit (head on) could either break through the plastic grill and damage the radiator or damage any underbody components such as an oil pan, brake or transmission lines, axels, etc. 15 minutes later, you're broken down and stranded and/ or lunch. Although this may seem strange to some, I would also avoid the 2005 Cadillac Escalade (#3) as it's pro's are equal to it's cons. It is a body-on-frame SUV (with a plow), it can hold 7 people, and tows a good deal and should be reliable mechanicaly (5 pro's). It is also a luxury vehicle though. It has much more complex electrical features that are easier to break (and adds more weight), lower ground clearence, and is equipped with an AWD system and a larger, gas hungry 6.0 litre V8 engine (5 cons). When compared to other vehicles on the list, the Cadillac is sort of the crossover of the bunch. It can technically do every a person would need it to in a zombie apocalypse, just not well. There is also the fact the the Ford Expedition can do everything the Cadillac Escalade can and more, and use less fuel while doing it.